Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-4916864-20190321121843/@comment-2001:861:4346:9F60:D49F:74F9:667F:D329-20190328141200
195.221.155.10 a écrit : Lakewoods a écrit : Plus d'info (pas le temps de traduire)'''It is confirmed that Zoro have beaten Kamazou Last page has something brotherhood relationship After Gyukimaru escaped, Zoro was trembling, Oda didn't drew him trwmbling but the panel was Zoro Point of view as he sees Gyukimaru running and the panel gets darker and darker as he's fainting untill eventually its all black *faints* In the cover Corcodile is chilling with a cigeratte in his mouth playing with 6 birds , it looks like he's building a nest from them using sand from his DF X Drake and Hawkins arrested more people Law and shinobu argue each other and Kanjuro stops them Tomuyasu shows the samurai card Last 4 pages all about Zoro Zoro and the two Girls are in a cottage in a snowy place at north. Appearantly Zoro has been healed. and we get more info about the people he fought PS '''SanjuanWolf Concentre toi sur les spoils/chapitre, inutile de dire que les commentaires t'amuse (j'en déduis que tu t'en moque donc) Et je n'ai rien compris a la phrase sur tu m'adresse ou ce a quoi cela répond. Cessez avec les pro Zoro, pro sanji qui ne font que lancer des messages plein de mépris entre utilisateur, concentrez vous sur le chapitre, sur l'oeuvre, pas sur Jean-Michel qui vous ennuie de par son avis. Je supprimerais toute provocation que ce soit envers les "prozoro", les " prosanji", les "proluffy", les " fanboy", les "haters" et tout le bataclan qui va avec. Et bien sur toute réponse a provocation qui vire au pugilat. Un peu de respect des avis, ce serait bien pour changer. Bon du coup là on a plus d'info Zoro à l'air d'avoir pris cher quand même donc Kamazou est loin d'être un random. Il bénéficie du Mugiwara shield qui fait que le collectionneur ne l'achève pas, surement que ce dernier aura aussi un peu de respect envers la démonstration de Zoro qui à OS un bon samourai. Par contre je reste perplexe sur ce moment de faiblesse par rapport à ce qu'on peu voir de Zoro dans le manga. Car Zoro "abandonne" Shusui par manque de resistance. dans la réalité tu prend une amre aussi contendance dans le haut du corps... TU MEURS et d'ailleurs on meurt pour bien moins que ça... La seule chose qui fait que les personnages tiennent, c'est leurs volonté dans un univers de SF, Zoro a d'ailleurs déjà reçu des blessures comparables voir pires encore, et la il tenait debout pour finir ses combats. La différence ici ? bein il n'y en a pas puisque Zoro n'a plus d'adverssaire non plus. Donc il peu se relâcher. Il n'y a rien a conclure car ça reviendrait a dire que Zoro est moins endurant que Zoro...oui c'est absurde mais se mettre au niveau de Sanjuanwolf et son prodigieux manque de dicérnement il faut au mois ça... Je comprend même pas pourquoi on lui répond, on sait tous ici que tout ces messages ne sont qu'un amalgames de trolls et de provocations totalement immature....mieux vaut l'ignorer et le signaler dés qu'il fait un pas de travert.